Chocolates
by Capie
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sakura made choclates for the people she loves most. Everyone loves Sakura and expresses their feelings differently. [Chapter 5: Syaoran and Sakura-Friends or more?] -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1: Mina (Everyone) - Kinomoto Sa...

I know I'm really boring people now…I've had very little reviews for the last story I wrote  
I really would like to know what people think.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
I really would like to know what you think…even if you didn't like the story at all.  
If I don't receive a lot of reviews, I probably won't be writing another story for a long long time…after all, what's the point of writing something that people won't read?   
  
A Note on Chocolates:  
I had originally intended for this story to be a one-shot piece, but it turned out a bit too long so I had to chop it up in 5 VERY small pieces. Every day this Valentine's Week, I will upload one part of this story. Chocolates is about Sakura's relationships with some of the most important people in her life: Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, and Li. Each chapter focuses on how these characters feel about Sakura and the different aspects of love they experience: friendship, family, true affection, and love lost. There are, of course, many other forms of love Sakura displays to other characters like Touya, Fujitaka, Yue, etc. but I decided that these are the more interesting relationships. Enjoy!  
  
Chocolates  
(This story is based on the manga version of CCS)  
  
Part 1: Minna (Everyone) – Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Comments are always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kinomoto Sakura, a tube of purple frosting in hand, began to write with in neat hiragana and kanji print on five pieces of heart-shaped chocolate. Today was Valentine's Day, and she had prepared five pieces of chocolate just for those she cared about. Therefore, she had taken extra precaution in the preparation of the sweets. They must be perfect. Biting her lips in concentration, Sakura steadied her hands as she began to squeeze out a bit of frosting and wrote 'o-tou (kanji)-sa-n' on the first piece. Satisfied with the result, she let out a smile. Moving onto the next piece, she continued to write.  
  
Sakura always thought Valentine's Day was special. It was the day to show affection and appreciation for the people around her. Although Sakura only made chocolates for boys on Valentine's Day, there were lots of other people she wanted to show appreciation to, like Daidouji Tomoyo, the girl who taught her how to make these chocolates in the first place.  
  
Tomoyo had always been Sakura's best friend. Sakura shared everything with Tomoyo. There was not a secret between the two. Tomyo was kind and supportive, and Sakura could not imagine how she could go on without Tomoyo's constant advice. However, Sakura thought Tomoyo was much wiser than her age. She knew there was someone that Tomoyo loved but Sakura had not figured out who it was. Tomoyo had insisted that her feelings for that person remain a secret though. Despite that, Tomoyo had explained that her happiness would depend on the happiness of the person she loved. If they were happy, she would be happy too. Sakura admired that, and she only wished she had the same capacity to be as calm and caring as Tomoyo. Since Tomoyo was so kind, Sakura was certain whoever Tomoyo liked must like her back and must be really happy.   
  
Other than Tomoyo, Sakura also had Li. Sakura had never expected to befriend Li Sayoran to the extent she had now. The two had originally pitted each other as rivals, but somehow, that phase just faded and now, they both found a comfortable friendship. Li was cold and aloof on the exterior but was actually warm and kind. Sakura was glad that they resolved their differences, and got to meet Li's more sensitive true personality. Li was as generous as Tomoyo, as far as Sakura was concerned. Li, too, had a person he loved most. Sakura had first thought it was Tsukishiro Yukito, and that Li had delayed admitting his feelings to Yukito because he knew Sakura loved Yukito too. However, Sakura later learned that the person Li loved was in fact not Yukito. Sakura had been curious of who Li loved that he would blush every time thinking about her, but Sakura decided not to push the subject. Li was definitely shy about discussing the topic with her. However, Sakura figured Li's true heart desire to be the most fortunate person in the world to have someone so special caring for them.  
  
Upon further thought, Sakura realized that Li was a lot like Yukito. They were both kind, smart, and genuine. The most noticible difference was that Yukito was just a bit more open with his feelings. Sakura had loved Yukito from the moment she met him. Every time Sakura thought of Yukito, she would inevitably get a warm happy feeling inside. Sakura never quite found the opportunity to admit her feelings though. It was odd, Sakura thought. Recently, every time she tried to admit her feelings, she somehow felt guilt. Something in her heart was telling her to stop, that admitting her feelings was not right. Sakura did not understand it at all. All the same, on Valentine's Day, Sakura would try again.  
  
Then again, Sakura realized Hiragizawa Eriol to be like a compromise between Li and Yukito. Eriol was kind and talented much like Yukito, but he was more reserved, like Li. Something about the boy made Sakura trust him. Talking to Eriol felt a lot like talking to her own father. In fact, Sakura even noted that the two physically resembled each other. As far as Sakura could tell, there were three people in Eriol's family in Japan, but none of them were his parents nor siblings. They were just "relatives old and new" as Eriol had put it. In that respect, even at such a tender age, Eriol was very independent, much like Li.  
  
Sakura finished decorating the first two pieces of chocolate when a fluffy yellow creature flew down into the kitchen. Ceberus, undoubtedly. Cerburus, more affectionately known as Kero-chan, was one of Sakura's magical guardians. Although he was pocket-sized and fluffy-tailed, his tiny beady eyes could catch all and his nose could pick up event he slightest scent in the house. Of course, his nose was a hundred times more receptive to the scent of cake than anything. Kero was a fascinating creature and a wonderful friend to Sakura. He had grown, as close to her as her other life-long companions.  
  
"Kero-chan, I thought you were playing video games," Sakura said without looking up at the creature as she continued decorating the third piece of chocolate.  
  
"I was, but I smelled something good down here," Kero replied as he hovered across the kitchen to where Sakura was standing. Taking a look down at what his mistress had been doing, he let out an excited scream. "Wai! Chocolates!"  
  
"These are Valentine's chocolates. I made them myself," Sakura explained.  
  
"Onegai, Sakura-sama? May I have one?" Kero begged licking his lips pressing his paws together.  
  
"Mou, Kero-chan, these are not for you," Sakura replied as she finished decorating the third piece and gestured to the frosting-writing on the chocolates. "See,"  
  
Kero turned to study each of the three finished pieces. "O-tou-san," he read "O-nii-chan," he continued, "Syao-ran-kun" Kero paused. "Why is the kozo getting a piece of chocolate too?! That's unfair!" Kero yelled clearly dissatisfied with the turn of events.  
  
"Syaoran-kun is very kind and is a great friend. I wanted to give him something special for Valentine's Day," Sakura explained.  
  
"Still, Sakura! Why is the kozo getting chocolate when I don't even get one?" Kero protested.  
  
"I made one for you too. I haven't decorated it yet," Sakura explained.  
  
"Where is it?" Kero asked keenly as he ears perked up.  
  
"Kero-chan, why don't you help me deliver these two pieces of chocolate," Sakura suggested as she began wrapping the first piece with cellophane and tying it with a red ribbon. "Put this one on otousan's desk in his room," Sakura said as she handed the wrapped package to Kero and moved onto wrapping the second piece, "and put this one on oniichan's desk in his room," Sakura finished up wrapping and handed it to Kero. "When you are done, I should be finished with your chocolate,"  
  
Reluctantly, Kero took the two packages. "Promise?"  
  
"Of course. I just need to make some finishing touches on yours," Sakura replied as she began wrapping the third piece of chocolate.  
  
Nodding, Kero took off from the kitchen and into the house. He returned several minutes later to the kitchen and hovered over to Sakura. "So where's my chocolate?" he asked. By now, Sakura had finished writing on all remaining pieces of chocolate and was wrapping them up.  
  
"Soko da yo," Sakura pointed over to a nearby plate.  
  
Flying over excitedly, Kero cheered "Wai! Wai! Arigatou, Sakura-sama!" His piece was also decorated. Sakura had written in neat katakana "Ke-ro" on it. Picking it up and taking a deep bite, Kero let out a giggle and a wide smile. "Hmmm…" he said but his attention was quickly caught as he saw a much larger piece of chocolate that Sakura was working on. "Hey! How come that piece is so much bigger?" he asked as he put his own piece back down on the plate and flew over Sakura's shoulder. "This one for…Yu-ki-to-san…Yue?!"  
  
"Anou…Yukito-san eats a lot," Sakura replied face turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"So the snow bunny gets a bigger piece of chocolate than me?" Kero screamed in disbelief.  
  
"Well…Yukito-san…" Sakura began but was interrupted by Kero.  
  
"It's just like Clow! Yue always gets the best of things! I had to deliver your chocolates but I still don't get the larger piece!" Kero whined.  
  
"Anou…sore wa chotto chigaimasu…" Sakura tried to defend herself.  
  
" That's not fair!!!" Kero continued his protests.  
  
"Ummm…" Sakura paused "How about if I make you some more food when I get back?" Sakura proposed. She quickly shoved the two pieces of chocolate into a bag and smiled at Kero. "I promise to make you lots of purin and okashi," she continued. "I'll be right back! I'm just going to deliver these two pieces to Yukito-san and Syaoran-kun,"  
  
Without hearing Kero's persistent protests, Sakura dashed out the door and began her journey.   
  
---------------------  
Tsuzuku  
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Otousan – father   
Onegai – please   
Mou – geez   
Oniicha – older brother (oniisan)   
Kozo – boy/boy priest  
Soko da yo – over there  
Arigatou – thank you  
Anou – Umm…  
Sore wa chotto chigaimasu – That's a little different 


	2. Chapter 2: Ganbatte! (Try your best!) - ...

This is the second part of my wonderful Valentine's story.  
  
Thanks for the reviews thus far...  
As it stands, this may very well be my last story.  
  
NOTE:  
In the reviews, someone said "kozo" is not the term Kero uses for Li, but "gaki" was.  
  
HERE'S THE SCOOP!  
KOZO means boy (amature) priest. It IS the term Kero uses for Li because Kero knows Li's family history. GAKI means brat. It IS NOT the term Kero uses but it IS the term TOUYA uses to describe Li. Touya has no hard evidence that Li knows magic (at least he didn't make it explicit anywhere). The Kozo-gaki mix up is common in these fan ficitons because people simply like throwing in Japanese terms whether or not they know how to use it. (WRITERS BEWARE! GET IT STRAIGHT!) I am certain that I got my terms right... (down to who calls who by what name...)  
  
If you don't believe me, check the Anime and the Manga.  
  
  
  
  
(This story is based on the manga version of CCS)  
Chocolates  
  
Part 2: Ganbatte! (Try Your Best!) – Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Comments are always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo made the finishing touches on her chocolate. The cooks in her house had offered to help her, but she wanted to make it all by herself. Her long black hair was tied back away from her face by a red ribbon and her lavender eyes scanned to make sure every bit of her chocolate was perfect. Today was Valentine's Day and she wanted to make sure her chocolate was perfect for the one most special to her.  
  
Tomoyo was not like every other girl. She was raised almost in a glass house. After all, being the daughter of one of the Japan's most pronounced corporate wonder-women, certainly made lots of people a bit protective of her. Despite that, Tomoyo was strong. She was aware of things around her and looked past what was merely presented to her. Tomoyo was a skilled cook and seamstress. Not to mention, she was also one of the best young singers the nation had seen in a long while. Talented, smart, rich, and beautiful—everyone imagined Tomoyo to have reached a state of perfection.  
  
That, sadly, was a lie. Tomoyo was not the happiest person. In fact, if anything, she was sad. Her mother was rarely around when she needed her. Her father was never in sight. To top things off, she had feelings that she knew would never be returned…feelings for the one she cared about most.  
  
Tomoyo had resolved that she would be happy as long as the person she cherished most was happy, but somehow there was little consolation in that. No matter how she reasoned, she still could never be truly satisfied knowing her feelings were not going to be returned. She loved someone deeply. She really did. She knew that person cared about her too, but not in the same way. It was rather disappointing. To the person she loved most, she was and would always be, just a friend.  
  
It did not matter though. Tomoyo would still try. Hiding her thoughts in a smile, Tomoyo proceeded onto wrapping the chocolate. Her mind began to replay a conversation a week ago confirming her suspicions that the one she loved trusted her as only a friend.  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, is that how you do it?" Sakura asked as she squeezed out a little bit of red frosting on a piece of chocolate trying to draw a pattern. Sakura had been wearing a special pink frilly apron that Tomoyo had designed especially for her for chocolate making.  
  
"Hai! You're doing well, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Arigatou, Tomyo-chan for helping me, and teaching me how to do this," Sakura smiled as she practiced writing some hiragana on the piece of chocolate.   
  
"It's all right. I'd always help you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I guess I'll give this chocolate piece to Kero-chan. He'll be happy to eat it," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Hai. Kero-chan will definitely love it," Tomoyo agreed. "So why did you want to learn to make chocolates so suddenly?"  
  
Sakura put down the frosting tube and turned to look at Tomoyo "It's Valentine's Day next week and I wanted to make chocolates for some people but I didn't know how…so I asked you to help me because you make really delicious ones for me every year,"  
  
"You asked me ahead so you can have plenty of time to practice and refine the recipe before having to make it for Valentine's Day," Tomoyo concluded.  
  
"Hai…" Sakura admitted sheepishly.  
  
"That's very nice of you, Sakura-chan, to make chocolates for people," Tomoyo paused for a moment. Her heart suddenly lightened by Sakura's complement.  
  
"Are you making any chocolates this year, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai. For a very special person," Tomyo replied. "May I ask who you are making it for?"  
  
"Let's see…otousan, oniichan, Yukito-san, Kero-chan, and Syaoran-kun," Sakura answered as she counted the five using her fingers.  
  
"Sou desu wa. That's nice. I'm sure they will enjoy it," Tomoyo reassured.  
  
"I hope so. Kero-chan would definitely like it. He likes sweets too much! Otousan would probably like it too. Oniichan would tease me but he'll eat it nonetheless. Syaoran-kun is a good cook…I hope my chocolate is good enough for him. Yukito-san," Sakura paused, a blush creeping onto her face "I hope it's really delicious so Yukito-san will like it,"  
  
"Daijoubu, I'm sure Li-kun and Yukito-san will be impressed," Tomoyo smiled. "Li-kun would like anything Sakura-chan makes,"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Iie, nan demo arimasen!" Tomoyo giggled waving her hands. "Ohohohoho," she continued to giggle. Then putting on a more serious face, she continued "I'm sure you would do well as long as you put your heart in it,"   
  
"Hontou?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Mochiron! Ganbatte kuda sai, Sakura-chan,"   
  
Tomoyo's mind shifted back to the present as she finished wrapping the chocolate. Tying it with a bright red ribbon, she placed the chocolate in a fancy gift-bag that she had made before heading out to deliver the gift.  
  
---------------------  
Tsuzuku  
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Ne – y ou know  
Arigatou – thank you  
Hai – yes   
Otousan – father   
Oniichan – older brother (oniisan)   
Sou desu wa – is that so  
Daijoubu – it's all right  
Iie, nan demo arimasen – no, it's nothing   
Hontou – really   
Mochiron – of course  
Ganbatte kuda sai – please try your hardest 


	3. Chapter 3: Sukina Koto (About Love) - Hi...

This is the third part of my Valentine's story.  
  
Thanks for everyone's review. It's really lifting to hear that people want me to continue writing :)  
  
Note for Yumeko (MDSA99@aol.com) or anyone else interested in a bit of Japanese.  
In my last chapter, I used "nan demo arimasen" which means it's nothing.  
  
"Nan demo nai" means exactly the same thing. "nai" is the casual form of "arimasen", which is the negative form of the verb, "to have" or "aru" in Japanese (Consequently, "arimasu" is the polite form of "to have" while "aru" is the casual form). "Nan" or "nani" means awhat. So the literal translation of "nan demo arimasen" is "not have anything". Which in speech means "It's nothing (I don't have anything to say)". Li Syaoran is not exactly the most polite person on this planet, and often uses casual form in speech (both in anime and manga). So he sticks with "nan demo nai" instead of "nan demo arimasen".  
  
Tomoyo is VERY polite and almost always uses all the polite forms of verbs. Yukito is also very polite and uses "boku" to refer to himself instead of "ore" (which is what Li uses). Touya also uses lots of casual terms and Kero...well Kero has a heavy country accent. Sakura, being a girl, is more polite than Touya, but uses more casual speech than Tomoyo. Eriol and Fujitaka also uses polite forms.  
  
OK...I was just rambling there.  
  
Now that I look at my work closer, I did make 1 mistake.  
In my story, Tomoyo refer to Yukito as "Yukito-san".  
I stand corrected. It should be "Tsukishiro-san".  
  
Whoops!  
  
I make mistakes too...  
  
Sorry!  
  
One more thing before we start.  
I ALWAYS save the best for last. Since this is a Valentine's story...guess who's little story with Sakura will be posted on Valentine's Day.  
  
(This story is based on the manga version of CCS)  
Chocolates  
  
Part 3: Sukina koto (About Love) – Hiragizawa Eriol  
  
Comments are always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hiragizawa Eriol walked down the streets of Tomoeda with a bag of groceries in hand. The innocent-looking young boy with pale skin and dark blue-black hair and midnight blue eyes was much wiser than his age. After all, he was the half reincarnation of one of the world's most powerful magicians, Clow Reed. Although his real intentions for staying in Tomoeda Japan were still a mystery, for now, he was happy that no one suspected him. He had to constantly revise his plans to suit any unexpected glitches though. As far as he was concern, there were two things that were definitely not coming to his predictions. However, these were nice surprises and Eriol was certain that these unpredicted things would come to pass today, at least to some degree, because it was Valentine's Day.  
  
Eriol let out happy sigh as he walked past a row of cherry blossom trees. Nostalgic of his past life, Eriol paused for a while, and reached up with one hand to pick a flower. Eriol had always thought the flower resembled Kinomoto Sakura. They were both delicate, yet beautiful. It was no wonder that Clow Reed had planned that she would take care of the Clow Cards. Eriol had always known Sakura would make a wonderful guardian for his past life's legacy.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed the card mistress herself coming close. He noticed that she was carrying a bag in one hand. Valentine chocolates no doubt. Putting on his usual charming smile, he turned around to meet her. "Konichiwa, Sakura-san," he greeted as he stretched out his hand presenting her with the flower he just picked. "O genki desu ka?"  
  
"Konichiwa, Eriol-kun! Genki desu!" Sakura replied with a bright smile. "Watashi ni?" she asked looking at the flower while pointing at herself with her free hand.  
  
"Hai," Eriol replied.  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura said taking the flower. "Demo, on Valentine's Day, it's usually the girls who give the boys chocolates,"  
  
"Sou desu ne. It's an interesting Japanese custom. In England, it's the boys who gives girls chocolates on Valentine's," Eriol explained.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked curious.  
  
"Ee, not just chocolates. But also flowers, cards, and stuffed animals," Eriol continued.  
  
"Demo, when do girls give boys presents?" Sakura pondered.  
  
"On Valentine's Day too. It's a day of exchange for both boys and girls," Eriol answered.  
  
"Hontou? Suteki…" Sakura smiled.  
  
"So, Sakura-san, are you delivering your gifts right now?" Eriol asked indicating to the bag Sakura was carrying.  
  
"Un! I'm on my way to delivering some chocolates I made," she replied. Reaching inside, Sakura pulled out two chocolate hearts neatly wrapped in cellophane and tied with a red ribbon. The recipient's names were written neatly in big print with purple frosting in the centre of the heart. Sakura had also written her own name in much smaller print with pink frosting at the bottom.  
  
"Mmm…but one is much bigger than the other," Eriol said as he studied the two chocolates. "This one for…Yukito-san…"  
  
Hearing Yukito's name, Sakura's face flushed bright red. "Hmmm…Tsukishiro Yukito," she paused "He's a friend of oniichan's. He's nice, smart, and good at all sorts of things…but he eats a lot,"  
  
Eriol let out a sly smile. He already knew who this 'Tsukishiro Yukito' was but he would not let Sakura know that yet. "Aa…sou desu! Soshite…this one is for…e? This one is for Li-kun," he said pointing out to the smaller of the two chocolates with kanji written on it.  
  
Sakura's face continued to flush. "Un. Syaoran-kun is also kind and wonderful. He helps me a lot so I wanted to make him something special today," Sakura explained. Then shaking her head to clear her blush, Sakura quickly diverted the topic away from the chocolates. "Eriol-kun, did you receive any chocolates today?" she asked.  
  
Looking at Sakura's blush, Eriol already knew he must have pried too much. She was probably a bit embarrassed to express her feelings to either Li or Yukito. So, Eriol just let the topic go. Sakura had always been a bit confused over her feelings over the two boys. As the half reincarnation of the Clow Reed, Eriol figured he would try to help her sort these feelings out another way today without pushing the topic of Valentine chocolates further. "Hai, I did receive some Valentine chocolates," he answered.  
  
"Dare kara?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Someone special," Eriol answered. "She is also a very wonderful person," he said with a smile cheeks colouring red just with the thought. Eriol, the picture of calm, the boy who was always reserved, could not help but to blush when he thought about his special someone. No matter how hard he tried, his heart would still pound when he thought of her, and inevitably, a warm smile would curve on his lips. A smile reserved just for her.  
  
"She must be wonderful…please introduce her to me," Sakura said.  
  
"Hmmm…maybe you've already met," Eriol replied. "It's very funny. The chocolate I got was much smaller than either chocolates you made,"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
" You see, gifts come from the heart. Size really doesn't matter. Sometimes the things you love most aren't what you first thought. For example, everyone wants a big house or a big car, but in truth, the happiest people may only have small houses or small cars," Eriol paused "You see, Sakura-san, it's same for people. You would like a friend who is nice to you from the start, but you would cherish someone more if they turned into your friend after you had your disagreements, because then, you realize the finer qualities of that person…you learn to appreciate and understand the person as a whole and not just what they portray,"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked. She was definitely baffled by what Eriol had just said.  
  
"Ima sorede ii," Eriol said with a casual smile. He had given her his advice. It was up to Sakura to figure out her true feelings now. "I must get going. Sorry for holding you up. See you later, Sakura-san," he said waving at Sakura before continuing his path home.  
  
---------------------  
Tsuzuku  
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Konichiwa – hello  
O genki desu ka – how are you   
Genki desu – I'm fine  
Watashi ni – to me  
Hai – yes   
Arigatou – thank you  
Sou desu ne – is that so  
Ee – yes (casual)  
Demo – but   
Hontou – really   
Suteki - wonderful, neat  
Oniichan - older brother (oniisan)  
Soshite – and   
Ima sorede ii – For now, it's good 


	4. Chapter 4: Kasoku (Family) - Tsukishiro ...

This is the forth part of my Valentine's story.  
  
Once again, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Note for The Great One:  
Sigh sigh! Tomoyo and Eriol! They would make a wonderful pair...but unfortunately Clamp is against it :(  
  
You will find out who that "somebody special" of Tomoyo is. Keep reading! All will be revealed.  
  
  
  
(This story is based on the manga version of CCS)  
Chocolates  
  
Part 4: Kasoku (Family) – Tsukishiro Yukito  
  
Comments are always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito had been doing some cleaning at his home—the one he shared with his grandparents. Right now, his grandparents were out of town, again. As far as Yukito was concerned, they liked traveling so much that they were rarely home. However, Yukito was rarely lonely. He usually had friends over or he would go visit his them. In fact, in the Kinomoto residence, he was regarded as family.  
  
'Touya had something important that he wanted to tell me recently…I wonder what it is' Yukito thought as he polished the floor. Touya had tried for about the fifth time to talk to Yukito alone but as he started, an energetic Akizuki Nakuru interrupted him.  
  
A tender smile stretched across Yukito's face has he thought of Touya. Something about Touya had always appealed to Yukito. He was smart, and sometimes rude, but Touya was perceptive and kind at heart. Since Touya was very multi-talented, everyone around him had always expected great things from him. Nonetheless, Touya surpassed them all. Always hearing praises makes Touya somewhat confident and smug. Yukito did not mind though, because beneath that façade, Touya was still the kindest and gentlest person he had ever met.  
  
Then there was Sakura. Yukito was aware that Sakura had developed somewhat of a crush on him, but he knew Sakura was mainly confused. He was certain Sakura's feelings for him were not as genuine as she thought. Sakura was delicate and innocent, so when the time comes that she admits her feelings for him, Yukito must let her down gently. Yukito had been preparing and practicing a speech in his mind already. Each word would be carefully crafted so they would minimize the pain he would cause when he reject her feelings. Sakura was energetic and kind and would never show a sad face, so Yukito resented the idea of having to one day hurt her. He was sure there was someone who would love Sakura best and she would love him best too, but Sakura had yet to find that person. Or perhaps, she already did but she did not realize her feelings for him yet because she was still caught up with her feelings for Yukito.  
  
As for the gifts, the tokens of affection Sakura had given him, Yukito decided to take them and keep them. Sakura had put her heart into it and had made it with good intentions. Besides, if he rejected the gift, he would have to explain to Sakura that he really did not return her feelings. He would also have to explain that Sakura had confused her feelings for him with that of Fujitaka, her father. Fujitaka and Yukito were so much alike. Since Sakura loved her father so deeply, she loved Yukito deeply too, just by association.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard a buzz form the intercom system that served as a doorbell.   
  
"Hai? Dare desu ka?" Yukito's called into the intercom.  
  
"Ummm…Sakura desu," Sakura replied shyly, her voice filtering in through the intercom. Outside, Sakura's cheek flushed red with anticipation her voice hesitant.  
  
"Sou da! Chotto matte ne. I'll be right there," Yukito answered as he stepped away from the intercom. Sakura could hear him walking out of the chamber then padding down to the front corridor before opening the door. "Sa! Sakura-chan! It's nice to see you," Yukito greeted at the door.  
  
"Konichi wa, Yukito-san," Sakura greeted.  
  
"Konichi wa, Sakura-chan" Yukito answered as he bent down to smile at her. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" he invited.  
  
"No thanks, I am just stopping by to deliver something," Sakura said with a blush. "I'll be on my way soon,"  
  
"Really?" Yukito asked his lips curving to a smile as usual.   
  
Seeing his smile, Sakura suddenly felt weak, Her face glowed even more as she bowed her head downward hoping Yukito wouldn't see her blushing so much. Rummaging through her bag, Sakura fetched out the chocolate she made for him and handed it with both hands. "Hai, Kore ageru," she said presenting her gift to Yukito.  
  
Taking Sakura's gift, Yukito smiled again. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Did you make it?" he asked studying the chocolate carefully.  
  
"Hai," Sakura answered meekly.  
  
"Kirei desu ne…" Yukito remarked. "And it's big too! You are very talented, Sakura-chan," he complimented.  
  
To that, Sakura's blush grew even redder. "Arigatou, Yukito-san," she paused. Pulling all her strength together, she looked up to meet him "Anou…"  
  
Sakura's words were interrupted as Yukito asked "Are? Where's Touya?"  
  
Shocked at Yukito's question, Sakura quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Oniichan is at another part-time job," she answered.  
  
"Sou desu! Touya certainly has a lot of part-time jobs," Yukito teased.  
  
"Oniichan works everywhere," Sakura agreed. "Anou…"  
  
"What is it?" Yukito asked tenderly.  
  
"Anou…" Sakura paused. Her mouth dropped open as she had planned to admit her feelings after she gave the chocolate but for some odd reason, she could not bring herself to it. Nervousness? "Anou…" she started again.   
  
Yukito looked down at Sakura and waited patiently. He knew Sakura was about to admit something very important to it. It was important not to rush her even though he somehow already knew what she was going to say and had was already prepared with an answer to address her confession.  
  
"Hmmm…I hope you like the chocolate," Sakura said finally feeling somewhat odd. Once again, right before she could admit her feelings opening to Yukito, she had felt guilt.  
  
"I'm sure I will. It looks very delicious," Yukito smiled relieved that he would not have to reject her feelings for another day.  
  
"I'd better be on my way," Sakura said as she turned around and began walking away from Yukito's house. Turning around to bid one final farewell, Sakura called out "Sorry for bothering you," Her face was still burning red and her heart was still pounding from her encounter with him. No matter how hard she tried, she could never control herself around Yukito.  
  
"Take care, Sakura-chan! Thanks for the chocolate! Please come by for tea another time!" Yukito called out waving back at Sakura as he watched her step away from his front garden back onto the sidewalk.  
  
As Sakura disappeared onto the street, Yukito stepped back into the house. Looking at Sakura's chocolate, his expression softened. The girl was so innocent, but confused just the same. He hated the knowledge of having to break her heart one day. But all the same…  
  
'I hope you find that person soon…the one you love most, Sakura-chan,' he thought to himself as he unwrapped the chocolate taking a bite out of it.  
  
"Hmm…oishii!"  
  
---------------------  
Tsuzuku  
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Hai – yes  
Dare desu ka – who are you   
~ desu – it's ~  
Konichi wa – hello  
Kore ageru – I'm giving this to you   
Arigatou – thank you  
Kirei desu ne – it's beautiful, isn't it  
Oniichan - older brother (oniisan)  
Anou – Ummm…  
Oishii - delicious 


	5. Chapter 5: Yasoku (Promise) - Li Syaoran

This is the last part of my Valentine's story.  
  
Note for The Great One:  
OK...the Tomoyo chocolate went to Sakura. The one Eriol got is from Mizuki Kaho. In the manga, Eriol and Kaho are in love, but in the anime, they are merely acquaintances. In the manga, Eriol did receive chocolates from Kaho...what's with that teacher and younger men?! First Touya and now an even younger Eriol?!  
  
Thanks for those who have reviewed in the past. My deepest and MOST sincere gratitude to you all. For those wondering why reviews mean so much to me, my explanation at the bottom of hte story (Long and Winding Road).  
  
(This story is based on the manga version of CCS)  
Chocolates  
  
Part 5: Yasoku (Promise) – Li Syaoran  
  
Comments are always welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general Card Captor Sakura story. It's the property of Clamp. This story is written as a past time. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
--------------------  
  
Li Syaoran was sitting in his apartment staring off into space. His messy chestnut brown hair was tossed on his head in disarray and his intense reddish brown eyes stared into the distance aimlessly. He had better things to do, but somehow, he could never bring himself to it. He liked living in Japan. Back in his native land of Hong Kong, things were always busy. If it were not his four sisters chirping at his ears, it would be his cousins crowding him. He seldom had time to himself or to even hear his own thoughts in his head. In Japan, he had all the peace and quiet he always wanted, but somehow, he felt lonely.  
  
Honestly, Li did not really miss his family that much. Sure, they were important to him, but somehow, Li could cope without them. Then, Li had some friends, but all his friends are the ones he met in Japan, so he could meet them anytime if he wanted to. No, Li was not missing his family and friends. Li was lonely because he needed something more than mere family and friendship. He needed a companion.  
  
And Li did find a companion.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
Li had discovered long ago that Kinomoto Sakura had risen from a rival, to a good friend, and finally to a desperately needed companion in his heart. Somehow, Li had fallen in love with her. Even that fact baffled him. He never thought the girl was even worthy of his attention at first and now she consumed his mind. Li did not even remember how or when he had fallen in love, it just felt as though the revelation hit him blindly one day.  
  
Li wanted to admit his feelings for her. Wanted her to return his feelings. But he always hesitated.  
  
There were several reasons though. First of all, Sakura already loved someone, Tsukishiro Yukito, so Sakura saw Li nothing more than a friend. This brings Li to his second reason: he really did not want to jeopardize his friendship with Sakura. This then leads to the third reason that there was no guarantee that Sakura would even return his feelings. Lastly, Li never admitted his feelings because he knew, if he did, Sakura would be confused. He knew Sakura would be reluctant to hurt him that she would not consider his affections carefully. Li wanted Sakura to love him truly, not just because she was afraid of the consequences otherwise.  
  
Other people had been encouraging him to admit to Sakura though. Daidouji Tomoyo, for example, had been urging him to confess for a long while now. In fact, she had pointed out to Li that if he would not tell Sakura directly, Sakura would never find out. Tomoyo also assured him that Sakura would receive his feelings and he would get a "Sakura-chan like" response. Other than Tomoyo, even Sakura herself had been urging Li to admit. Sakura had said that because Li was kind, there was no reason why the person he loved most would not love him back. In fact, Sakura had told Li that whoever he loved was a very lucky person.  
  
Li had tried to admit his feelings several times. However, had always failed because of some external interruption, or Sakura herself stopped him saying that it was not her place to ask. In fact, Li had even said "I love you" to Sakura once but she was not listening. Instead, she was preoccupied with screaming from the next-door high school when Tsukishiro Yukito suddenly fell from the balcony. After that, Li doubted that he would ever find the courage within him to try again.  
  
The sound of the apartment buzzer suddenly shook him awake from his trance. Pressing on the buzzer button, an image of Kinomoto Sakura materialized on the screen.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked in shock.  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun. May I come up for a visit?" she asked.  
  
Without hesitation, Li pressed another button on the buzzer unlocking the main door so that Sakura could enter the building. A minute later, Li opened his front apartment door greeting Sakura. "Come in," he said.  
  
Pulling off her shoes and slipping on a pair of guest slippers, Sakura stepped into the apartment. Li led her to the couch in the living room and retreated to the kitchen to prepare some tea and biscuits to greet his guest. He returned several minutes later with a tray and settled it on the coffee table "That box! It wasn't…" Li began stiffly and lowered his head to hide his bright red blushing face.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked confused. "What box?"  
  
Realizing that Sakura didn't know what he was talking about, Li let out a relieved sigh as his blush began to fade a little. "Nan demo nai," he quickly recovered as he poured a cup of tea. "Then, what is it?" he asked as he handed the cup to Sakura.  
  
"It's really nothing," Sakura admitted taking a sip of tea. "I just had something to give you," she said as she set the tea back onto the coffee table and reached inside her bag to pull out the final piece of chocolate. "Here," she presented.  
  
"Ore ni?" Li asked surprised looking at the chocolate in her hand. He could make out his own name written in Kanji written on the chocolate with purple frosting.  
  
"Hai! Because today is Valentine's Day," Sakura answered.  
  
"You made it yourself?" Li asked curiously.  
  
"Hai," Sakura answered.  
  
Li paused for a moment as he felt his own face getting warmer with the oncoming blush.  
  
"Maybe it's not as good as your cooking…" Sakura muttered as she began to retract the chocolate thinking that Li must not want it if he had not taken it by now.  
  
"No!" Li protested quickly as he snatched the sweet away from her. "It looks very delicious!" he said as he opened the package and took a small bite. "And it is very delicious," he continued. "And I like chocolates anyway…" he trailed off his face still carried a tint of pink.  
  
At that, Sakura let out a little giggle. Li always tried his best to make her feel better. That was another one of his finer qualities. "Hontou?" she asked.  
  
Li nodded. "It is very good,"   
  
"Arigatou…" Sakura blushed. "Since you are a wonderful cook, I was afraid my chocolate wouldn't be good enough,"  
  
"No! That's not true!" Li said. "You are a wonderful cook…sore de…" another blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
  
"You are always very kind," Sakura smiled. "The person you like must be really happy,"  
  
"Ore…" Li muttered.  
  
"Did you tell your feelings to the person you like most yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Iie…" Li replied grimly.  
  
"That's too bad…because I know that person would be happy if you did," Sakura said.  
  
"Doushite?" Li asked.  
  
"Because then they know they are loved by someone truly special," Sakura reassured. "Did you receive Valentine's chocolate from the person you like?"  
  
Looking down at the chocolate he just received from Sakura, Li blushed "Hai," he answered.  
  
"Hontou? Yokatta! See, the person likes you already!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Li's lips cracked out in a small smile as he continued to look at the chocolate.  
  
"And on White Valentine's Day, you can return the gift," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Hai…" Li said in a small voice.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad we became such good friends," Sakura paused as she took another sip of her tea. "I have been really happy since we became friends," she continued. Then shaking her head she corrected "No, I've been really happy since I met you,"  
  
"Huh?" Li asked confused.  
  
"You are so strong and you try your best at everything. I'm so glad to be able to meet you and learn from you. You make me try a lot harder than I would otherwise," Sakura admitted.  
  
Li merely blushed at the compliment. He was never good at receiving them. "But you try your best too…I just want to be stronger but you always look out for other people…" Li said.  
  
"Well, you look out for me," Sakura smiled.  
  
To that, Li blushed even more as his usually stern expression melted away and a small smile curved on his lips. He was glad that Sakura was noticing how he was protective of her and how much he cared for her, but he did not want to admit his feelings for her yet so he made up an excuse. "I have to…because you have the Clow Cards," he lied.  
  
Sakura had already seen past his lie. Letting out another laugh "But you still look out for me even with Kero-chan and Yue-san around. No…you help me in everything I do, not just in the Clow Cards," she said. Then Sakura brought out one of her hands, holding out her pinky finger, she faced Li. "Let's make a promise. We will always stay together and be friends. No matter what," she said.  
  
Hooking his own finger around hers, Li smiled. For now, friends would have to do. "Friends then,"  
  
***  
  
By the time Sakura made her journey home, the sun was already setting. In the orange glow, Sakura made her way back to her house noticing a bulge sticking out of her mailbox. Excitedly, Sakura jogged up to the mailbox and pulled out two packages. One was a plain white box and another was in a pinkish gift bag lined with laces and ribbons. Sakura could instantly guess who had sent the latter package. It was from none other than Daidouji Tomoyo. Peeking inside, Sakura extracted a heart with wings-shaped chocolate with a message written at the front with baby-blue frosting and a boarder of tiny roses made with yellow frosting. Studying the print closely, Sakura could make out  
  
'Sekai no ichiban kawaii onna no ko, (World's cutest girl)  
Sakura-chan'  
  
Sakura giggled a bit at the message as she replaced the chocolate in the bag and looked at the plain white box. To her surprise, there was neither a card nor a message attached to the box. Opening the box carefully, Sakura found it filled with chocolates of varying colour and shapes. Some dark, some light, there was even a wide array of white chocolates. Gingerly, Sakura picked one up to taste. To her surprise, the chocolates were sweet, but not too sweet. They had been well made. Homemade, in fact as Sakura had figured. After all, there was not a card inside the box indicating a store location. Savoring the taste of the chocolate, Sakura let out a content smile as a pinkish blush rose on her cheek.  
  
"Syaoran-kun…"  
  
  
---------------------  
Owari!  
  
As usual, comments and criticism welcomed at smilie_smilie@hotmail.com  
  
For those who don't know…  
Hai – yes  
Nan demo nai – it's nothing   
Ore ni – for me (usually for boys)  
Hontou – really  
Arigatou – thank you  
Sore de - and also  
Ore - I   
Iie – no  
Doushite - why  
Yokatta - Thank goodness  
  
Hmmm…Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, or Li? Take your pick!  
  
---------------------  
  
The Long and Winding Road.  
  
Final Words:  
  
Reviews, strangely enough, are very important to me. They tell me what pepole like, what people want less of, what mistakes I've made in the past, and how I can improve for the future. Yes, I should write regardless of what pepole think because these are MY ideas and I WANT them to be shared.  
  
But this is also time consuming. I post here because I wanted to share my stories and my ideas. I know it's hard to get people's attention within the masses, but I try. It doesn't even matter if what I say is well received as long as people are reading and giving me feedback. Recently, I haven't received anything...very disappointing indeed, so I suspect my audience has moved on, and my input is no longer valued.  
  
So I pick up my backpack and hit the long and winding road.  
  
My first posting was a CCS romance (Nadeshiko Flower), and I'm going the same way.  
  
Sayounara! Good bye! Good luck!  
  
Maybe I'll turn back and try again some day.  
  
Until then,  
Capie~ 


End file.
